


Будто некая тайна раскрылась

by philippa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, Post-War, Recovery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: Даже если он помог спасти мир, нравиться ей он вовсе не обязан.
Relationships: Lavender Brown & Parvati Patil, Parvati Patil/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Будто некая тайна раскрылась

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [like some mystery uncovered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169168) by [thatdarkhairedgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdarkhairedgirl/pseuds/thatdarkhairedgirl). 



> Бета - kasmunaut
> 
> АУ (Лаванда и Падма погибли, защищая Хогвартс).  
> Название — строчка из песни Брюса Спрингстина «Братья по крови».

Известие о том, что Битва фактически окончена, застает Парвати на втором этаже, в туалете для девочек. Все еще в боевом снаряжении — джинсах, ботинках и одной из форменных блузок, застегнутой на все пуговицы, — она хватается за прохладный край раковины, будто это единственное, что способно удержать ее на ногах. Волосы у нее перепутались и склеились от крови, они стекают с плеч, словно густые липкие потеки чернил, а спереди все забрызгано красным — кровью, и ее собственной, и чужой: красной как огонь, как розы, как лента для волос, которую носила Лаванда.

Зеркало треснуло, но не разбилось, и Парвати прижимается к нему лбом, закрывая глаза, чтобы не видеть темного пятна, в которое превратилось ее лицо, и стараясь не думать о том, что произошло за эти несколько часов: о сражении на стенах замка, о костях, прорвавших плоть, о зеленых вспышках и о красных вспышках, об отце, рыдающем в рукав собственной рубашки над столом с неподвижными телами жены и дочери. Она старается не думать о Лаванде: о живой, которая забирает волосы наверх в Выручай-комнате и крутит в руке палочку, готовясь к бою, и о поверженной и мертвой — профессор Трелони накрывает ее простыней, тихую и спокойную в смерти, как никогда при жизни.

Падма была ее близнецом, но Лаванда стала ей сестрой в таком смысле, который для Падмы был бы недостижим: не после семи лет, проведенных бок о бок, семи лет разделенных тайн, и лент для волос, и опущенных пологов, и общих шарфов, перчаток и браслетов, и кое-как нацарапанных записок, и только им понятных шуток. Не после Лаванды, гребаный ты Мерлин, только не после нее, не после Лаванды.

Волосы у Парвати тяжелые: она заплела их перед боем, и Лаванда помогла ей превратить длинную, до пояса, копну в аккуратный надежный пучок, чтобы не зацепиться, не дать врагу дополнительного преимущества, не позволить никому поймать ее, загнав в угол. Парвати обеими руками хватается за волосы, тянет за длинные пряди, спадающие на плечи — тянет так сильно, что за закрытыми веками вспыхивает белое, а кожу на голове саднит, даже когда она разжимает пальцы. Лаванда, которая вечно украшала свои светло-русые локоны толикой чар Гламура, или лентой, или игривым взглядом через плечо, всегда завидовала волосам Парвати.

Она наматывает густые черные пряди на пальцы, вытягивая их, и не совсем понимает, что делает, даже подхватывая свободной рукой палочку, которую выронила раньше, еще только войдя сюда: та по-прежнему лежит рядом с краном. «Сектумсемпра», — говорит она, и тугая прядь безвольно свешивается чуть выше того места, где она ее держит.

— Сектумсемпра, — повторяет она снова, снова и снова, и пустая раковина заполняется черным меньше чем за минуту.

***

Три месяца жизни без Волдеморта означают, что все слушатели Академии Аврората проходят ускоренный курс обучения: кое-кого из Пожирателей смерти удалось задержать после Битвы, но многие остаются на свободе, сбежав в Россию, Германию, рассеявшись по всему земному шару, и весь корпус авроров пребывает в состоянии повышенной боевой готовности. Дин и Невилл, кажется, помогают восстанавливать Хогвартс, ее отец, скорее всего, работает в святом Мунго, но сама Парвати не собирается бороться с пламенем, которое пылало в ней весь прошедший год. Ее предназначение — не разведка, что бы там ни говорил аврор Праудфут, не кабинетная работа — взлом шифров или сбор доказательств. Вот Шеклболт — тот понимает: он сразу предназначил ее для полевой работы, еще перед тем, как она решилась подать заявление, и сделал пометку против ее имени через три дня после того, как завершились похороны.

В первый же день занятий, перед тем как отправить в учебку, их разбили на пары — всех, кто сидел бок о бок в тесном кабинете в полузаброшенном Министерстве магии. Шеймус пересаживается к Сьюзен Боунс, Чжоу Чанг — к Адриану Пьюси, и Гарри, кажется, не имеет ничего против Энтони Голдштейна. Но потом аврор Сэвидж называет ее имя сразу после имени Рона — и сердце Парвати на секунду сжимается, пропуская удар. Гарри и Рон перемигиваются, Гарри адресует другу кривую улыбку и пожатие плеч, означающее: «Ничего не поделаешь», а Парвати только и остается, что сидеть, сложив руки на коленях, да стараться, чтобы ее не стошнило.

Вовсе не потому, что она не любит Рона. Ничего подобного. Он мог валять дурака, как все недоросли мужского пола, тупить как пробка и ляпать, не думая, но за минувший год он повзрослел — оба они повзрослели — и, в конце концов, не мужем же он приходился Лаванде? Мерлин, в свое время Парвати даже посодействовала Гермионе, пусть совсем немного — помогла ей подцепить Кормака Маклаггена перед той дурацкой вечеринкой у Слагхорна, когда Рон с Лавандой еще были практически неразлучны. Но сейчас, когда Сэвидж объявляет, кто кому достался в напарники, Парвати может думать только о том, как за десять минут до того как их загнали в класс, Рон увидел Гермиону. Та шла по коридору в десятке шагов от них, полностью погруженная в разговор с кем-то из начальства, и даже не заметила его. Лицо у Рона просветлело от одного ее вида: он так и пялился, пока Гарри не пихнул его по-приятельски локтем в бок. Парвати на какое-то мгновение перенеслась в собственные шестнадцать: они с Лавандой ждали тогда перед классом зельеварения, когда Рон выйдет на перемену, и Лаванда будто напряглась и расслабилась сразу всем телом, когда он наконец обратил на нее внимание. Тогда Лаванда все отдала бы, чтобы он смотрел на нее, как только что на Гермиону, но сейчас об этом помнит одна только Парвати. И Рон вовсе не обязан ей нравиться, пусть даже помог спасти мир.

Позже, на их первом спарринге, она слегка… перегибает палку. В какой-то момент Рон бросается в сторону, стараясь уклониться от посланного ею потока проклятий, и ставит щит, купол серо-голубого цвета: этот купол трещит, прикрывая пустой стол, под которым Рон прячется, когда она выпускает по нему еще один залп. Он, выругавшись, забивается еще глубже под стол; проклятье отражается от щита и взрывается, ударившись о стену. Аврор Сэвидж отмечает ее работу с заклятиями перед всей группой: она гордится этим куда больше, чем любой похвалой, полученной в школе.

***

Отец Парвати — целитель: он стажировался в Дели и может похвастаться целыми тремя дипломами: в области зелий, анатомической трансфигурации и инфекционных болезней. Абинав Патил все последние месяцы трудился не покладая рук, а все свободное время — с тех пор как они вернулись из Индии — проводил, помогая восстановить практически с нуля оборудование в больнице святого Мунго. Они оба работают допоздна: Парвати из-за расписания тренировок, а ее отец — все дольше и дольше задерживаясь в больнице. Так странно встречаться после этого вдвоем в пустом доме. Они бродят по комнатам взад и вперед, будто две бусины, которые перекатываются в коробке из-под сигар, и видятся совсем редко, за исключением рутинных и неловких завтраков по воскресеньям. По выходным она замораживает для него запеканки, пробует приготовить самосу по маминому рецепту и хоронит результат своих усилий на заднем дворе.

Оставшись один, без матери, отец выглядит старше, беспокоится больше: по его словам, он хочет, чтобы она была счастлива, чтобы вернулась назад в Хогвартс, ведь уже осень, или хотя бы потратила время на подготовку к экзаменам. Он постоянно приходит в отчаяние от ее личной жизни (а точнее, от почти полного ее отсутствия), и проявляется это в жалобах на ее прическу.

— Ты никогда не найдешь себе мужа, если будешь так выглядеть, — говорит он, и Парвати пропускает его слова мимо ушей, протягивая руку за солью. — Твоя мать всегда говорила, что красота женщины — в ее волосах.

Сердце у нее сжимается.

— Я больше не могу носить длинные волосы, папа — мне не положено, понимаешь? Не говоря уже о том, что в эти дни ни с кем приличным не вижусь. Пара заключенных в тюрьме и Рон Уизли — вот и все мужчины, с которыми я в последнее время имею дело, и знаешь, Рон не имеет ничего против. Даже говорит, что это довольно-таки стильно.

— Он твой напарник, — возражает отец, но тут же, запнувшись на полуслове и опустив вилку, окидывает ее взглядом поверх стакана апельсинового сока: — Всего лишь напарник, я не ошибаюсь?

Ее родители почти ничего не знали о Роне Уизли до того как ей исполнилось пятнадцать; она иногда упоминала о нем, когда рассказывала о проблемах с трансфигурацией, но он никогда не играл такой важной роли в ее письмах, как частенько Дин и Шеймус, и не присутствовал постоянно, как Лаванда. Ее родителям он известен как друг Гарри Поттера, младший сын Артура Уизли, как жалкий недотепа, который доставил Падме массу неприятностей на Святочном балу — вот чем он больше всего прославился в семействе Патил. 

Падма сотворила из этого целое представление, которое неизменно забавляло ее скучных заумных приятелей из башни Рейвенкло. Парвати даже убедила ее разыграть этот спектакль для Лаванды, когда они с Роном расстались, и, к ее удивлению, Падма согласилась. Она прокралась в спальню девочек Гриффиндора и воспроизвела тот единственный танец, которым он нехотя удостоил ее за двадцать минут до окончания бала: нахмурила брови и выпятила подбородок в утрированной гримасе, косолапо топая по комнате под звуки каллиопы. Лаванда так смеялась, что едва не упала с кровати.  
— Он просто смешон, — только и отвечает она, накладывая себе еще яичницы. И после долгой, наполненной тишиной паузы отец усмехается ей, уткнувшись в кофейную чашку, его темные усы дрожат на белом фарфоре. С мая месяца она впервые слышит его смех.

***

Хотя они еще не являются полноценными аврорами, всем им выдали значки и плащи и установили разные степени допуска к секретной информации. По указу самого министра Шеклболта стажеры официально назначены в наземный патруль: ожидается, что они обязаны обеспечить свое полное участие на регулярной основе. Они тренируются по вечерам и посменно выходят на дежурство, расследуя подозрительную деятельность во всех ее проявлениях. Они отправляются во все концы страны, готовые честно и достойно защищать магическое общество и способные служить ему в полной мере.

К сожалению, как сказал один мудрец, большая власть порождает большую ответственность: у новичков из Корпуса авроров эта ответственность выражается в тройной порции бумажной работы, которую день за днем непременно нужно доделать, прежде чем уйти домой.

В сентябре устанавливается небывалая жара, и Парвати с Роном переселяют с основного этажа, засовывают в одно из пустующих помещений, пока Магическое обслуживание налаживает заклинания охлаждения. Новый кабинет ничуть не лучше прежнего: через двадцать минут после переезда Парвати уже сбросила ботинки и стянула носки, сняла коричневый форменный плащ и надетую под него зеленую блузку. На ней только кружевная нижняя кофточка и джинсы, но в кабинете, больше напоминающем чулан, лучше не становится: воздух спертый и затхлый, Парвати клонит в сон — она никак не может сосредоточиться на работе, так что приходится заново переписывать два бланка. Ей хочется добраться до кулера с водой, но не надевать же ботинки, чтобы встать и дойти до него?

Парвати откидывается на спинку стула, вытягивает над головой руки, стараясь сбросить сон: кофточка задирается на животе, а кружевная отделка царапает грудь. Она невнятно напевает себе под нос, стараясь расслабить плечи, а потом, перед тем как снова взяться за работу, бросает взгляд на другой конец стола. Рон смотрит на нее с каким-то странным выражением, и ей внезапно становится не по себе.

— Может, сфотографируешь, чтобы уж наверняка? — бросает она, и Рон моргает, очнувшись от своего внезапного транса. Он разделся, почти так же, как и она, отстраненно отмечает Парвати: осталась только футболка с Пушками Педдл, открывающая руки, да кобура для палочки, упирающейся ему в бицепс. Рот мотает головой, как собака, и Парвати видит, как капля пота скатывается у него по ключице.

— Извини, — бормочет он и снова погружается в работу. Инцидент исчерпан.

***

Все происходит, когда они с Шеймусом патрулируют Косую Аллею: три малолетних идиота, все из чистокровных пожирательских семей, попадаются поздней ночью, малюя антимаггловские граффити на витринах. До Ночи Гая Фокса остается всего двое суток: весь департамент стоит на ушах, предвидя беспорядки, но Парвати ждет их от взрослых — не от сопляков, которые по виду только-только закончили Хогвартс. Не от малявок, с которыми она наверняка сталкивалась в школе по пути к кабинету чар. Она никак не ждет, что их возраст настолько потрясет ее, и теперь, после всего, готова прибить себя за то, что потеряла бдительность. Вместо того чтобы ограничиться предупреждением и изъятием орудий преступления, они вступили в перестрелку, и все закончилось ослепительной победой только благодаря тому, что Шеймус был верен себе. Никто не пострадал — по крайней мере, не пострадал серьезно. Парвати удается остановить кровотечение — и у себя, и у двоих юных идиотов, прежде чем аппарировать их в штаб-квартиру, засадить всех троих придурков в камеру и все оформить, и только после этого все-таки признать, что она получила-таки ранение, и не самое легкое. Аврор Сэвидж лично сопровождает ее в ожоговое отделение святого Мунго.

Оставшись одна, она устраивается на бугристой больничной койке, свесив ноги, и разглядывает повязку, которую дежурная медиведьма наложила ей на руку: у нее ожоги второй степени, покрывающие все предплечье от локтя до запястья, но правильная смесь алоэ и настойки растопырника позволит им зажить за несколько дней. Отец дежурит сегодня вечером. Парвати гадает, сообщили ему уже или нет, и сможет ли он подняться навестить ее, когда в палату, отбросив полог, отделяющий ее кровать, внезапно врывается Рон. Задыхающийся и бледный, все еще в нарядной вечерней мантии, он смотрит на нее диким взглядом, а потом бросается вперед, хватает за плечи и крепко прижимает к себе.

— Да не умру я, Рон, — ворчит она, но он, кажется, не слышит, только чуть отстраняется и проводит инспекцию всех ее мелких ссадин и ушибов, горестно вздыхая над обожженной рукой. — Если ты и дальше собираешься меня хватать, я найду способ помереть тебе назло.

Рон хмуро на нее смотрит.

— Ты вообще представляешь, каково это — когда посреди ужина появляется Патронус и сообщает, что твоего напарника подорвали?

— Да брось ты. Это же Шеймус: Сьюзен, я уверена, получает самое меньшее по три штуки на дню.

Рон моргает, не слишком доверяя ее браваде, а Парвати все еще достаточно накачана успокоительным зельем, которое споил ей целитель, чтобы безуспешно гадать, почему Рон стоит здесь рядом с ней, а не проводит ночь в алкогольно-сексуальном угаре с Гермионой Грейнджер. Он чуть с ума не сошел от радости, когда Шеймус согласился подменить его на все длинные выходные. Гермиона собиралась в Хогсмид, и Рон планировал, что она приедет и остановится в их с Гарри новой квартире, и собирался устроить настоящий праздник по-взрослому. Он специально купил новую мантию, а Парвати помогла ему забронировать столик в ресторане.

— Слушай, тебе не обязательно отказываться от своих планов просто для того, чтобы меня проведать. Меня продержат под наблюдением еще какое-то время. Наверняка утром я все еще буду здесь.

— Планы? Ты вся сплошь в синяках и ожогах, и при этом, блин, беспокоишься о моем ужине? — Он трясет головой. — Парвати, ты не… это сейчас важнее, понимаешь?

— Но Гермиона…

— Гермиона может подождать, — говорит он серьезно и веско, и Парвати закрывает глаза, когда он снова к ней прикасается. Но его слов все еще недостаточно, чтобы успокоить ее.

***

«Лис и фея» — маленький темный паб за углом от Министерства: они иногда заходят туда, чтобы выдохнуть после работы. Он не так хорош, как «Дырявый котел», но в «Котле» можно встретить куда больше знакомых: тем приятнее, думает Парвати, просто найти местечко, где можно выпить пинту пива без лишних разговоров.

Как-то вечером — они как раз приканчивают по третьей кружке — Парвати замечает, как в углу целуется парочка, и подталкивает Рона локтем: очень милая картинка, со всеми этими поцелуями взасос и руками в неположенных местах. Рон прямо-таки заливается краской, когда смотрит на них, поспешно отводит глаза и пялится в свою полупустую кружку. В такие моменты Парвати забывает, что семнадцать им исполнилось всего год назад.

— Что, воспоминания не дают покоя? — поддразнивает она, и Рон закрывает лицо руками. — Тебе же нравится публичное проявление чувств — по крайней мере нравилось, когда вы были с Лавандой, а, Бон-Бон?

— Эй, нам было шестнадцать…

— Ну, возраст не помешал тебе вести себя как полный мудак. Целых три месяца во всей школе не было зрелища отвратительнее, чем вы двое — даже хуже дохлого мантикраба-как-его там, которого в первый год нашли на тыквенной грядке.

Рон разворачивается, одной рукой подпирая лоб, а другой — сжимая пивную кружку.

— Знаешь, мы не только целовались и праздновали победы в квиддиче. Мы ведь и разговаривали иногда. Я был тем еще придурком, но мне на нее было не наплевать.

— Не сомневаюсь. — Парвати понимает, что выпила чуть больше, чем собиралась. — Но это не помешало разбить ей сердце.

Рон отрывается от своего эля и долго разглядывает ее:

— Знаешь, я понимаю, почему ты меня терпеть не можешь, — начинает он, и, стоит Парвати возвести глаза к небу, придвигается ближе, вынуждая смотреть на него: — Понятное дело. Если бы все пошло не так, если бы Гарри или Миона погибли, не знаю, что бы я сотворил. И понятно, почему ты держишься за все это старье, но Лав… Лаванда была моей первой настоящей девушкой, ясно? Я люблю Гермиону, очень люблю, но все равно у Лаванды есть место там, у меня внутри. Не только тебе ее не хватает.

Она цепенеет от его признания, не в силах выговорить ни слова. Вот уж чего она никак не ждала, так что честности и искренности. Ее вдруг начинает тошнить, голова идет кругом, будто она вот-вот упадет, и Парвати хватается за край стойки, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Рон ничего больше не говорит, только допивает свой эль и подзывает бармена, чтобы заказать еще по одной.

— Мне жаль, — говорит она ему, наполовину покривив душой, и он пожимает плечами, подталкивая к ней кружку пива.

— По последней, а потом по домам.

— Рон…

— Я знаю, что у нас с ней не заладилось, и знаю, что ты по ней скучаешь. — Бармен ставит перед ним кружку, и Рон бросает на стойку горстку сиклей. — Но повзрослей уже, ладно?

Он поднимает свой стакан в подобии тоста и одним глотком отпивает половину. Вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони, все еще не опуская стакан, и Парвати кивает, поднимая свой в ответ.

— За то, чтобы двигаться дальше? — спрашивает она, но Рон качает головой:

— За Лаванду.

В его тосте нет ни жалости, ни внезапного прощения — только печаль, откуда ни взгляни, печаль и сожаление.

— За Лаванду, — эхом отзывается Парвати, и когда она подносит свой стакан к его стакану, он ударяет особенно сильно и задерживается на некоторое время: будто ставит печать. Будто целует ее.

***

Первый официальный арест Пожирателя смерти они проводят из рук вон плохо: дежурство в Кардиффе вместо задержания Терренса Хиггса, направляющегося в одно из защищенных убежищ, оборачивается полным провалом. Он делает ноги, они бегут за ним в дом, и Парвати едва не расщепляет пополам, когда она обеими руками хватается за подол его мантии и аппарирует вместе с ним на три фута влево, пытаясь не дать ему уйти. Они тяжело валятся наземь, путаясь в руках и ногах, врезаются в книжный шкаф, и она бьет его коленом в живот, пытаясь наконец обездвижить. Хиггс плюет в нее и хватается за палочку, но она умудряется сбить его с ног и сесть сверху, прижимая светящийся кончик палочки из черного дерева к толстой вене у него на шее. Она чувствует его плевок у себя на щеке, но не вытирается, пока еще нет — только наклоняется и говорит смертельно серьезно:

— Только шевельнись — и я вышибу твои гребаные мозги.

Парвати соскальзывает, все еще целясь в его яремную вену, когда позади нее появляется Рон, позволяя ей отступить ему за спину. Он левитирует Хиггса, поднимая его на ноги. Тот пытается бежать, несмотря на наложенные чары, и Рон прикладывает его об стол: достаточно аккуратно, чтобы не вырубить полностью, но с такой силой, чтобы окончательно вышибить все дерьмо. Рон давит, прижимая Хиггса к столу, и охлопывает его в поисках спрятанных палочек или ножей. Все найденное он переправляет Парвати: та сует палочку в собственную кобуру, а ножи затыкает за пояс.

— Вы арестованы, — говорит ему Рон, заворачивая руки назад и накладывая связывающие чары, пока Хиггс рычит на него. — Вы имеет право хранить молчание. Все, сказанное вами — и лучше бы тебе в это поверить — будет использовано против вас в гребаном суде.

— Вы имеете право на адвоката, — подхватывает Парвати, вытирая лицо свободной рукой — вернее, манжетой. — Если вы не можете себе его позволить, адвокат будет вам назначен. Вы понимаете все права, которые мы вам зачитали?

Хиггс не отвечает, и Парвати встает у него перед носом, чтобы он не мог не видеть ее.

— Понимаете? — повторяет она, и Хиггс неохотно кивает, закатывая глаза.

— Отлично, — говорит она. — Мне бы не хотелось докладывать, что ты отказался от сотрудничества. Тогда бы нам с тобой пришлось бы повозиться еще.

Хиггс злобно зыркает на нее и скрипит зубами:

— Ебаная сука! Магглолюбская ковырялка черножопая!

Рон кидается на него прежде, чем она успевает среагировать, бьет его головой о стол так сильно, что едва не вышибает из Хиггса дух: звук удара влажный и резкий, будто лопается воздушный шар. Огромная Ронова ладонь давит Хиггсу на затылок, впечатывая лицом в гладкую столешницу; он наклоняется, усиливая нажим, и говорит:

— Вякнешь еще, и я тебя прикончу, прямо сейчас. Усек?

Тот хрипит в ответ — еще один влажный звук. Рон вздергивает Хиггса вверх, и путы, которые призывает Парвати, накрепко стягивают его, пресекая малейшие попытки сопротивления. Для подобных случаев им выдаются портключи: Парвати бросает свой значок на стол, произносит заклинание и ждет, когда он засветится синим в знак подтверждения.

— Знаешь, — тянет она, наклоняясь к Рону, — «сука» — уже несколько затаскано, но «черножопая ковырялка» — звучит и в самом деле свежо. Наверно, из-за моих волос, а?

Рон пожимает плечами, слабо ей улыбается и подталкивает Хиггса к ожидающему их порталу.

— Мне лично они нравятся, — говорит он, и Парвати усмехается в ответ, закатывая рукава.


End file.
